


Until the very end

by alecgbane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alphard Black being the best uncle ever, Alternative Universe - No War, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oblivious Remus Lupin, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Pining Sirius Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecgbane/pseuds/alecgbane
Summary: Sirius realizes he is in love with Remus and talks about it with his uncle Alphard, who makes a call that will change everything forever.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Until the very end

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to bear in mind:
> 
> \- This is an AU, as I was too lazy to include the War in this. So, basically, everybody lives and there is no Voldemort. Everyone is happy. Right?  
> \- There are brief mentions of child abuse, so don't read it if it triggers you.  
> \- All of this takes place during the end of Sixth Year and the entirety of Seventh Year.  
> \- I love Regulus Black.
> 
> That's all. Happy reading!

_January 1977_

“Do I have something on my face, Pads?”

Sirius blinked, noticing his three friends were staring at him with curious eyes. Out of habit, he grinned at them, idly styling his hair on a messy bun held by his wand. He heard Remus breath out, deep and shaky.

“What?”

They were in front of the fire, warming the looming Gryffindor students for whom it was too early to go to bed. James was now looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You were ogling Moony, mate.”

“I was not!” Sirius exclaimed, his face turning a faint shade of pink that could easily be excused to be there because of the temperature of the room.

All three of them snorted but refused to comment any further on the topic. Sirius, thankful, brought up Peter’s latest date, which had gone, surprisingly, incredibly well and the girl had even accepted to go on a second date. Peter started talking happily but Sirius couldn’t help but notice Remus’ lingering stare on him.

After half an hour, Remus and Peter decided to go to bed, after the shortest boy, as always, won their heated chess match. Peter was an expert and while Remus was not as gifted in the sport, he was the most competitive of the group, which led him to most often than not end up insulting his friend, who would just give him a smug smile in return.

As soon as their friends were out of earshot, James leaned over the coffee table separating him from Sirius. The long-haired boy snorted at his antics, but James looked serious, a rare expression on him.

“Do you… want to talk about it?”

James was using his _I’m-being-completely-serious-please-don’t-hex-me_ voice, which he only employed when Lily Evans was around and he wanted to convince her that his devoting love was real and not just part of another terrible prank.

Sirius looked around but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. She was definitely not doing Prefects rounds, as Remus would have been with her if so.

“What?” Sirius asked once he failed to understand why his best friend and colleague of mischief was talking like _that_ to _him_ , of all people. Few were the times when they had serious conversations and those were often about Sirius’ family and, mind you, Sirius was not up to talking about them. He had had a perfect day and there was no reason for it to be ruined so near its end.

“You were ogling Moony,” James repeated, slowly, as if Sirius was daft. He would feign offence, but he was too busy trying to come up with something that would change the topic once more.

“I have no idea what you’re on about, Prongs.”

James rolled his eyes and Sirius was, for one blissful minute, hopeful that his friend would drop it. Life was never so nice and the bespectacled boy continued talking, lower this time.

“You had that look, you know? The same I get when… I stare at Lily.”

Sirius blushed and the heat on his cheeks was so foreign, it took him five full seconds to realize why his face was suddenly burning. James kept staring at him, an expression of success on his face now.

“Oh, that?” Sirius said, his voice even despite his hammering heart. “I was not looking at him, I was just dozing off, thinking about that Hufflepuff girl. You know, the one I snogged last weekend?”

Sirius was half lying. He had snogged Clarissa Jones, sure, but he had been gazing at Remus, not really thinking about the girl. Or any girl, for a matter of fact. It was something that kept happening lately. Sirius would be doing anything but, all of the sudden, his attention would be all on Remus. He would stare at Remus while studying, how he ruffled his hair when there was something particularly hard he did not understand. He would look at the other boy when planning a prank, how he would bit his lip, forcing down a smile, before telling them about his latest, brilliant idea.

Sirius didn’t understand what was happening to him, but his need to stare at his friend was becoming slightly addictive. Whenever Remus was not with him, Sirius would find himself thinking about him and, much to his horror and confusion, _daydreaming_. Sirius Black did not daydream, that was a fact. James Potter did that, sometimes even Peter. But he? Never. It was stupid and embarrassing and suddenly it was everything Sirius did, except when he was occupied goggling at his friend.

If it were anyone else, Sirius would dismiss it, not give it much thought. So, yes, he was a bit infatuated with someone. It was not the first time it happened and he was more than sure that it was going to pass, as it always did. But this was _Remus_. _Moony_. _His best friend_. His _male_ best friend.

James seemed happy with his answer, probably relieved this was about a girl and not their best friend. James asked him about her, if he planned to ask her out again, what he felt. Sirius answered all questions unenthusiastically, but James took no notice.

* * *

_July 1977_

Sirius spent the first two weeks of their Summer Break at the Potter’s. He had been writing to his Uncle Alphard, who had invited him to his, claiming he missed his favourite nephew. Sirius had immediately packed some clothes and his two-way mirror and set off on his motorbike, ignoring Euphemia’s insistence on him using Floo Powder, which was much faster and secure.

He arrived as the sun was hiding and Sirius stared, amazed, at his uncle’s flat. It was nothing like his family would ever own. Its façade was white, with a bright, green door contrasting against it. Alphard was already waiting for him outside, and both of them smiled widely upon seeing each other.

“Nice bike, boy.”

Sirius took his helmet off, his hair fluttering in the air. His uncle was similar to him, in the way most Blacks were. Dark hair, aristocratic features, sharp cheekbones. There were many differences, though. Alphard’s eyes were a deep shade of blue and Sirius’ that iconic grey. His uncle’s hair was carefully trimmed, while Sirius had let his own grow after his definite departure from his childhood home, and now it was hovering over his shoulders. Where Sirius was energy, Alphard was weakness, probably due to age.

They walked inside the flat and the smell of fresh coffee invaded his senses, making him hum. There was music in the background, something soft and comforting. Alphard’s flat was a mixture of everything their family hated and everything they approved of at the same time. There was no hint of dark magic, which Grimmauld Place was full of, but a fancy piano stood in the middle of the room. It reminded Sirius of how he had been obliged to learn how to play it, even if he had never really liked it.

Life with Alphard was easy. Sirius wasn’t made to wake up at crazy times in the morning and he was free to do whatever, as long as he knew that Sirius was in no immediate danger. He helped him with his bike, which Sirius was trying to enchant to fly. He talked to James on regular basis, Alphard sometimes joining them in the mirror. He wrote to Peter once a week, exchanging anecdotes about their summers.

He never wrote to Remus, though. His friend had tried to reach him a few times, with short letters asking him how he was and if James was being too much trouble. He did not know he was at Alphard’s. Sirius was dying to write to him but his confusing feelings had only grown stronger as the months had passed and he was worried to spill them if he decided to contact him.

One morning, in which both of them had woken up peculiarly early and were now enjoying a full English breakfast, Sirius decided to talk, for the first time, about them. If Alphard decided to hate him, Sirius had where to go and, after all, it was no strange feeling, his own relatives loathing his person.

“Uncle Alphard,” Sirius began, taking a bite out of his toast. “Have you ever… liked someone?”

The question seemed to surprise him, as the next few minutes the only sound they could hear was Alphard coughing, apparently having choked on his tea. Sirius blushed, for the second time in a short period span, but said nothing.

“Blimey!” Alphard said, wiping his mouth with his handkerchief. “Of course I have, boy. I’ve been your age, too.”

Sirius grinned. “Yeah,” His smile fell and Alphard watched him closely. “It’s complicated, though. Have you ever… have you ever had feelings for someone but they felt… wrong?”

Alphard’s eyes widened almost comically. “Oh, my dear boy.” He sighed. “My whole life.”

Sirius’ eyes mimicked his uncle’s and for a moment, all they did was stare at each other. “Have you ever wondered why our beloved family…” Sirius snorted at Alphard’s sarcasm. “…doesn’t talk to me anymore?” Sirius nodded, as he had, a handful of times but was never brave enough to ask. “I’m surprised I haven’t been burned off that stupid tree, honestly.” Alphard stood up and walked to the large window in the living room, staring at the sun illuminating the empty street. Sirius’ eyes never left his back. “I was once found in a… compromising situation with a boy. By Walburga, of all people!”

“A b-boy?” Another thing Sirius Black had never experienced ever before, stuttering. Life was full of surprises.

Alphard, turning back for a second, gave him a small smile. Sirius swallowed and never had food in front of him been so unappealing. “His name was Heath. We were eighteen. I had just graduated from Hogwarts and he was a muggle boy that worked at a bakery nearby. I always went there to buy bread, much to my mother’s dismay. And the boy, – Heath – he always welcomed me with a wide smile and suddenly I was craving bread at all times. I caught him on the back of the shop, once, and he kissed me. Bold, innit? To kiss another boy, not knowing if the feelings are mutual? Brave, I’d say. Only the brave are courageous enough to love without a care in the world. I kissed him back and suddenly I understood why I had always felt so different. But then, your mother – Walburga, sorry – walked in on us. She had followed me. She found us and she took out her wand, but I wouldn’t let her. So, I put myself in front of him and she hexed me. That was the first time she used the Cruciatus Curse, I think. I know she used it on you, several times. Right?”

Eyes darkening, Sirius nodded his head once. His head full of new, shocking information felt as if it were to explode in any second. “Have you ever been in love?”

Alphard shook his head. “No. I never let myself. I was too scared. _I am_.” Alphard finally left the window, instead going to sit on the large chair next to the piano. “Are you in love, Sirius?”

He should have expected the question, Sirius reasoned. Yet, it surprised him. He had been avoiding thinking about it, the possible answer too frightening to acknowledge. Nonetheless, as soon as the words left Alphard’s mouth, Sirius whispered. “Yes.”

Alphard smiled, then closed his eyes. Sirius, not knowing what to do, sat down on the piano stool and started playing it, out of habit. His fingers moved lazily, a soft tune reaching their ears, beautiful but full of terrible memories.

“Am I correct on assuming your situation is similar to mine, boy?”

Sirius’ fingers itched for a cigarette. He thought of them on his trunk, on top of Remus’ ignored letters. “Yes,” he murmured again. Then, not able to stop himself, he continued. “It’s not only that. He is my friend. My best friend.”

Alphard opened his mouth and then closed it. Finally, he talked. “Oh. Sirius, do you think he feels the same way?”

Sirius’ mind was filled by Remus throwing him a small smile, one that was only reserved for him, Remus grabbing his hand when they were escaping from Filch and Sirius couldn’t keep up with the werewolf’s speed, Remus pressing himself against him on a small broom cupboard, their bodies becoming one, Remus’ intense gaze on him. “Sometimes… sometimes I think he might. But I’m not sure.” Sirius admitted.

“Well, then you’ll have to find out. Be brave. I’m sure James won’t stop being your friend if he doesn’t love you back.”

Sirius stopped and the sudden silence was deafening. “James?” Sirius wondered, a smile climbing his mouth. “You think I am in love with James!?” Sirius was laughing now, out loud, and Alphard was observing him, astounded.

“You said you were in love with your best friend.”

“James is my brother,” Sirius argued, still chuckling. “Ugh, no! It’s not him!”

“Then…” Alphard interrupted him, a finger to his mouth. Sirius saw the moment it dawned on him and the boy’s smile died on his lips. “ _Oh_.” Sirius started playing again, in a vain attempt to stop the conversation. “It’s the other one… Lyall Lupin’s boy, right?”

Sirius whimpered and it was all the confirmation Alphard needed. He put a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “Oh, dear. Then you have nothing to worry about.”

Sirius looked up, fast and confused. “What do you mean?”

Alphard was grinning, widely. “I’ve only seen him once, when you invited them here after Fourth Year, remember?” Sirius nodded, the memory of the summer before he ran away from his old home coming back to him. He had visited his uncle and stayed with him for weeks, even inviting his friends. “But, trust me Sirius, the way that boy looked at you…”

Sirius shook his head, frantically. “No, Uncle Al, you are wrong. He… he must not feel the same way.”

“Sirius…”

“No!” Sirius breathed out, the sadness in his voice surprising him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he barely felt them. His face felt numb, as did his whole body. He backed away, towards his room.

 _He must not feel the same way_ , Sirius thought before throwing himself to the bed.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Sirius ignored it, as he had before. The knocking kept going, insisting and Sirius frowned. Alphard had gotten the message from his nephew’s silence. What was different now?

“Padfoot, bloody hell, open the damn door!”

Sirius jumped from the bed, astounded at hearing not Alphard’s deep, tired voice but Remus’ disembodied, steady one. He opened the door, finding, indeed, his best friend on the other side. He looked out of place, shabby clothes against fancy walls, yet Sirius had never found him as attractive as he did now, the light from the large window on the end of the hallway hitting all the right spots.

“What are you doing here?” Sirius asked, bewildered. In the distance, he heard a feminine, loud laugh. “Is your mother here?”

Remus, sheepish smile in place, nodded. “Well, your uncle asked me to come over and mum… Well, he doesn’t know him so she insisted on coming with me.”

Hope’s laugh reached their ears again. She was probably in the kitchen. “Well, they seem to get along,” Sirius commented, before moving away from the door, signalling Remus to enter. “You said my uncle invited you?”

Remus, who had the audacity to sprawl himself on his bed, evoking all kind of feelings from Sirius, bobbed his head. “Said you were feeling a bit down, that maybe I could help. Maybe he tried contacting James first.”

Sirius sighed, closing his eyes. “No,” he said, bitterly. “Trust me. He did not contact James first.”

Remus ignored that, now walking around the room, checking the few possessions Sirius had there. “So, what’s wrong with you? I tried writing to you but I think you didn’t get…” Sirius’ trunk was wide open and Remus’ letters could be seen at plain sight, right below his pack of cigarettes. “…my letters.” Remus finished, voice abruptly small.

“Remus…”

“Why did your uncle think I could help, if you don’t even bother answering?”

“Moony…”

“Look, Sirius. I have no idea what’s going on. If I’ve done something wrong, please tell me! You’ve been acting weird with me ever since after Christmas break and honestly…”

“I love you!”

Remus froze. “What did you say?” Sirius didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say nor did he know if his voice functioned at all. The room was spinning and any other sound that was not his and Remus’ heavy breaths, he did not hear. “Sirius! What did you say?”

“I… I am in love with you, Remus. I’ve been for a long time, now.” He said, finally trusting his voice.

Remus shook his head, a panicked smile on his lips. “Nonsense! Of course you aren’t!” Remus’ voice was high and Sirius was reminded of the only other time he had heard him like this: after The Prank, back when Remus had hated him.

Remus hated him now.

There was a strange look on Remus: his eyes were wild, the green orbs frantic and glimmering. His mouth was set on a thin line, resembling Professor McGonagall spectacularly. Sirius would laugh if this weren’t probably the worst, most heart-wrenching moment of his whole life. That was a lot to say – Sirius had received hex after hex from his mother until he ran away, after all.

“Moony, please…”

All of a sudden, Sirius longed James to be here. After The Prank, he had always been present in each of their fights. It had not been a coincidence – James had made sure to never leave them alone, too afraid of the possible terrible consequences.

He would know exactly what to say, how to calm them down, how to work it out. When it was him and James who argued, Remus would do that for them, too. Peter also, although most times he would side with James, even if he knew he was utterly wrong. It had always bothered Sirius, how his friends were able to solve everything through words, while Sirius was driven by his anger, which often led him to be reckless and stupid – if those weren’t exactly the same thing.

Sirius had always blamed that on his upbringing. At the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, mistakes were forbidden and punished with painful curses and slides of silver daggers each time. Sirius had never been told what he had done wrong – words had been, just as mistakes, completely off-limits.

“We should forget this conversation ever happened, ok?” Remus offered. Heart shattering, Sirius opened his mouth to argue but Remus had already left, the crack of Disapparition echoing in his ears.

Dropping to his knees, tears finally being let free, Sirius stared at the empty spot in front of him. If he tried hard enough, Sirius was sure he could still smell the lingering scent of Remus, strong and wood-like.

“My boy…” Alphard started, standing in the place where Remus had been mere seconds ago.

“You had no right!” A red-faced, crying Sirius screamed. Alphard raised his eyebrows, the only sign that he had heard him, although he seemed rather tense. “You had no right to call him!” He spat, which made Alphard flinch. “Why does my fucking family keep interfering in my life?”

“Sirius, I was only trying to help!”

“No!” Sirius shrieked. “Fuck you!”

Trunk on hand, Sirius disapparated.

* * *

_September 1977_

It was just the two of them on the train compartment. James had to leave for his first Head Boy meeting, which had earned him the incessant mocking of his friends – especially from Remus, who was delighted to take revenge, as he had too been teased nonstop when he had been made Prefect two years ago. Peter was gone, claiming he wanted to say hello to a Ravenclaw girl he had been writing to during the summer.

Remus was staring at him, intensely, but Sirius was avoiding him like the plague. He knew that Remus, once he had calmed down, would want to talk. But Sirius was not ready to talk, he would never be.

He heard Remus whisper _colloportus_ and Sirius wondered if Remus hated him that much and if he was closing the door as to hit the hell out of him and no one walking in. It seemed like the most reasonable option, so he never expected to hear Remus’ next words.

“I can’t forget it.”

Sirius blinked, finally turning his eyes away from the passing landscape and setting them on Remus, who looked miserable.

“What?” Sirius asked, his voice hoarse and tight. His heart was beating furiously against his chest.

Remus’ green eyes were shining, a gleam of something Sirius couldn’t quite place on them. “I said we should forget it, but I can’t. It’s all I think about.”

Sirius took a deep breath. “Well, I’m sorry, Moony. It was never my intention to ruin our friendship with my… weirdness.”

Remus made a sound out of confusion. “What? No!” Remus almost screamed, moving next to him. His skin, now in contact with Remus, burnt. They were too big and the seats too small now and Remus knew it. “That’s not what I mean!”

“Then what the fuck do you mean, Remus?” Sirius snapped, his eyes a dark shade of grey.

“I love you, too!”

Sirius felt the blood in his veins freeze and time seemed to slow down. His breathing came out shallow and fast and his hands felt sweaty, despite the cold weather outside. “What did you say?” in a painful, cruel attempt to hurt Remus with his own words, the same way he had hurt Sirius back then.

“I love you. I’m sorry, Pads. When you told me… I freaked out. You stopped answering my letters and I was worried you were angry at me. Then, your uncle calls me and I thought my fears were confirmed and when I see you… you said that and I wasn’t expecting it. It freaked me out. Who would love someone like me? I’m a monster. I have nothing to offer.”

“You love me?” Sirius whispered, ignoring whatever he said after that. There was a flicker in his chest, a flicker of hope and his mind adopted a new mantra, one that was relentlessly saying _he loves me_.

Remus nodded and offered him a small, shy smile, so contagious that Sirius felt the corners of his lips tugging. “Yes.”

On the rare occasions Sirius had been hopeful that Remus returned his feelings, he had imagined this moment a thousand times. Sometimes it took place in the middle of the Great Hall, the Astronomy Tower, the Common Room, the Quidditch pitch and, in the wildest daydream he had ever had, in Grimmauld Place, right in front of his parents. Never in one of those fantasies had he imagined Remus would be the one to start their first kiss, though.

He would have never imagined Remus – shy and quiet when it came to the prospect of _dating_ – pressing himself against the other boy, moaning into his mouth or wandering his hands along Sirius’ body.

“Fuck, Moony!” Sirius said against his mouth. “Are you going to have your way with me on the train? Kinky.”

Remus laughed as his mouth moved down to his neck, where he nipped and licked until Sirius was nothing more than a whimpering mess under him. “Oh, no. I will snog you senseless here until our friends come. Then, when we arrive at our dorm and James is on another of his stupid meetings and Peter is off with that Ravenclaw girl, only then will I have my way with you.”

Sirius moaned once more. “I fucking love you, Moony.”

Remus pulled away, eyes wide and bright, a fond smile on his swollen lips. “I fucking love you too, Padfoot.”

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Hogwarts, Sirius wrote to Alphard. He spent a long time with his quill in hand yet no words coming to his mind. When they finally came, Sirius wrote about Remus' confession. He avoided the heated bits, of course, but still told him almost everything. He also apologised, claiming he hadn’t meant any of his words.

Alphard’s answer came days later, when Sirius was getting worried his uncle was so mad at him he was not even going to worry replying. The owl hovered over him, and Remus, who was on Sirius’ bed, embracing the other boy, took the letter.

“It’s from Alphard.”

After giving the owl a treat he kept on his nightstand, Sirius turned, kissing Remus’ lips. “Read it to me?”

Remus raised his eyebrows but complied nonetheless. “Dear Sirius, I am so happy to hear your news. I was certain you would be brave, just like I wasn’t. You deserve a lifetime of happiness, don’t you ever let anyone make you believe you don’t.” Remus sighed and grabbed his hand. “There is no need for you to apologise, I admit I crossed a line but all I wanted was to see you happy with the person you love. I’m proud of you. Love, Al.”

Sirius fought back tears, staring at the piece of paper. Alphard’s handwriting was messy, as if his hand had been shaking. “He’s is proud of me.” Sirius tried the words in his mouth, which felt foreign. Fleamont and Euphemia had said the same thing when he had run away from Grimmauld Place and back then those words had also sounded strange.

“Of course he is,” Remus agreed, kissing his forehead. His hand, the one that was not clutching tightly Sirius’, was drawing lazy patterns on the raven-haired boy’s bare chest. “We all are.”

* * *

_Two weeks later_

“Pads,” James addressed him as soon as he walked into the Great Hall, sitting down in front of him. “Dumbledore is looking for you.” Sirius opened his eyes wide, dropping the toast in his hands. “What did you do?” Sirius shrugged his shoulders, as confused as his friends, who were all looking at him with surprised expressions. “Password is Acid Pops.”

Dumbledore was, indeed, waiting for him, his face lacking that trademark mysterious smile of his. As Sirius walked into the office, the headmaster stood up, holding a piece of parchment in his jewelled hand.

“Mr Black, please sit.” Sirius obliged and felt suddenly really small, with the old man towering in front of him. “I have sad news, Mr Black. Your uncle Alphard Black has passed away a week ago. I was waiting for your family to tell you but as I see they haven’t, I deemed appropriate to tell you myself.”

Sirius blinked and stared at Dumbledore in horror. His hands trembled as he tried to comprehend his words. His heart was racing wildly, desperation filling his body. “He died?”

“He was too weak and his heart gave up. He died peacefully in the comfort of his home.”

“He died alone,” Sirius argued, feeling the back of his eyes burn with unshed tears. “I was not there. He had no one!”

“He died knowing you cared about him, Mr Black. I assure you of this.” At that, Dumbledore unrolled the parchment he held. “This is his will. It will be of great interest to you.”

“Why? I don’t care about that!”

Dumbledore ignored him and started reading. “ _To my nephew Sirius Orion Black, I leave a decent amount of gold that I hope will help him through life. I also leave him my flat in Cabbell Street, as a fond reminder of all the happy memories we made there and in the hope of him making some others. I would also leave him my courage, but not only that is impossible but also we both know he has plenty whereas I have little.”_

He walked out of the office with a hole in his chest and a trumpeting heart. There was someone waiting for him, leaning against the wall. For a second, he thought it was Remus, which made the ache travelling through his body ease a little. It wasn’t, he noticed as he walked closer to the person. Regulus was there, wide eyes looking directly at his older brother for the first time in what seemed an eternity.

“Sirius…” Sirius walked away, his feet carrying him towards Gryffindor Tower. Regulus followed him, almost running to keep his pace. “Sirius, please. It’s about Uncle Alphard.”

Sirius stopped precipitously and slammed his brother against the wall, his arm pressed against Regulus’ neck, who stared at him with wild eyes. “Do not say his name,” Sirius snarled. “Don’t you dare say his name.”

“He was my favourite uncle,” Regulus responded, which only made Sirius press tighter and groan out of anger. “But you were his favourite nephew.” Sirius let him go but immediately grabbed his wand, pointing it at his face. Regulus did not snatch his, he was just rooted to the spot, breathing hard. The reddened neck standing as a clear sign of where Sirius’ arm had just been. “He left this to you.”

Regulus stretched his hand, holding a small piece of paper, which seemed to have been torn out. Sirius grabbed it, reluctantly. His heart fell to the floor as soon as he read it.

_I’m proud of you, Sirius._

“He was holding it when they found him,” Regulus explained. “They have burnt him off the tree.”

Sirius snorted. “Of course they have. He was too good to be there.”

“I am there.”

Sirius swallowed. In the distance, he saw his three friends walking towards them, map in hand, worried expressions on their faces. “You’ve just proven my point, brother.”

Regulus nodded. “Right. Goodbye, Sirius.”

Where Regulus had just been standing, now his friends were. “Pads, is everything ok? We saw you and Regulus together in the Map and got worried.” James explained, as if Sirius didn’t already know.

“He’s gone.” He said with a choked sound. The three boys looked at him with confusion plastered in their faces. Sirius handed Remus the piece of paper. He saw the exact moment Remus understood, as he recognized the handwriting.

“ _No,”_ the werewolf mumbled in despair.

“Uncle Alphard is dead. And he left me everything. His flat, gold. For me.” Sirius was not aware if his words made sense anymore. He was just vomiting all he was feeling. James wrapped his arms around him, whispering soothing words. He felt Peter’s hands on his back and Remus’ gentle gaze on him, saying everything he couldn’t in front of his oblivious friends. “He’s gone.”

* * *

_June 1978_

Hogwarts was over. It was something strange to think, even more to say. The Marauders had not been ready to leave their school, their _home_. Remus had even allowed himself to cry, which was a bizarre experience for James, Peter and Lily but an endearing one for Sirius.

Remus and he had told their friends about their relationship a week before leaving school. It had been a hard year, having to hide their feelings and holding onto the few moments they had on their own. It had been fun at first, as every new thing was, but in the end, it had darkened their relationship, which drew Sirius to the decision of telling them.

Remus had thankfully agreed yet it was something that had them scared until they had finally done it. Lily had just smiled with a shrewd gleam in her green eyes and Sirius had come to the conclusion that the smart, observing girl had known all along. James had acted surprised – he had then admitted to Sirius that he had suspected of Sirius’ and Remus’ feelings for each other for a long time but he would have never imagined them, always so stubborn, doing something about it.

Peter’s reaction had been, to say the least, unexpected in all the ways they should have expected _someone_ to react. He had grimaced for a second, but the expression had been gone as quickly as it had appeared. They had both caught it, though, and Sirius still remembered the sudden need to scream at the other boy when he saw hurt in Remus’ eyes.

They were alright now – James was so happy for them that he kept insisting on going on double dates. Peter was thankful for not being invited to those and Sirius made sure for Remus to understand that it was probably because he didn’t want to be the fifth wheel, rather than because they were going to be there as a couple.

Sirius had decided to move to Alphard’s – at least for the time being. Convincing Remus to come with him had been the most difficult part. He only succeeded by telling him that they were going to live together whether Remus brought his stuff to Cabbell Street or not, as the couple was practically inseparable.

“Did he play the piano?” Remus asked as he observed the living room – _their_ living room. Sirius looked up from his trunk, stopping his search for the two-way mirror he shared with James. Sirius nodded, a slow smile forming on his face.

“All Blacks do. It’s some compulsory shit. Reg and I used to compete on who was better.”

His smile faltered at the mention of his brother. Regulus had come to him before he left Hogwarts for good and asked him to give him time. Sirius had not understood at first but Regulus had sent a letter one week later, when he was at James’. Sirius had not dared to read it himself and so he pleaded Euphemia to read it to him. The words still resonated inside his head.

 _Give me time,_ he had repeated, this time with written words.

_I agree with you._

_I want to be better than them, as you are._

_I miss you._

_I’m proud of you._

Remus raised his eyebrows, his mouth twisting into a mischievous smile. “Do _you_ play?” Sirius shook his head, his brother long gone from his mind as soon as he saw Remus’ captivating smile, the one that always made his knees shake and his heart flutter in his chest.

Sirius groaned, feeling the torrent of blood spread into his cheeks. “Moony…”

“Play me a song?” Remus asked, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ neck and kissing him softly. After pulling apart, Sirius complied and sat down in front of the instrument.

His fingers moved naturally and Remus sat next to him. The whole time, Sirius’ eyes remained closed, yet he could feel Remus’ intense, devoting gaze on him. It was an intimate moment – one that made his heart flicker and his toes curl. His ears were buzzing with the soft sound of the music and Remus’ heavy breath beside him. When he finished, he looked at his lover, who was still staring at him. Remus grabbed his face, softly, and pressed his lips against his, moving them slowly, pouring his heart into the kiss.

“I love you so much, Sirius. Never forget it.”

“I love you, too,” Sirius answered. “Forever.”

“Until the very end,” Remus whispered against his mouth, before pulling him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did, please leave kudos or comments! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
